


【獒龙】冬天里

by Miiiii



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miiiii/pseuds/Miiiii
Summary: 喜欢你就是冬天里给你买好吃的和暖手





	【獒龙】冬天里

张继科谈恋爱了。

和一个日本交换生，还说说笑笑一块儿去吃饭。

马龙鼓了鼓腮帮子，打算明天自己去吃晚饭，食堂左走第三家的卤肉饭，想了好久了。

结果第二天下午最后一节课刚打了下课铃，他还没出教室，张继科从他们班跑出来，把一个草莓大福塞在了他嘴里。

他问：“好吃吗？”

马龙噎了一下，还没来得及说话。

张继科又说：“石川给的。”

噢，马龙想，日本小学妹啊。

草莓大福冷冰冰的，吃进胃里感觉不是很好，而且有点儿腻。

他说：“你自己留着吃呗，给我干啥。”

张继科说：“好心给你的，咋不领情呢还。”

马龙嘴巴发酸，扒拉了他一下，走出了教室。张继科追上他拦住不让他走。

马龙又扒拉了他一下，径直走到楼梯口，张继科在后面拉了他一下，马龙有点失去平衡要往后倒，本能地去扶墙。

然后拽掉了刚装好的宣传板。

叮叮咣咣引来了级部主任，七手八脚把板子挂回去后，两人被叫去接受先进教育——不要因为刚期中考试完就懈怠，要感受到高考的紧迫性，并处以走廊罚站的惩罚。

张继科怏怏地低着头，他还有些单薄的身板让他看上去好像一根打蔫儿的、营养不良的豆芽菜。

豆芽菜耷拉着脑袋，偷偷瞥站在他斜前方的马龙。他瞥一瞥，垂下眼，瞥一瞥，再垂下眼。马龙胳膊背在身后，穿着羽绒服显得圆鼓鼓肉嘟嘟的，他生的又白，有点儿像那种水灵灵的白萝卜。

白萝卜乖巧地站着，背后却掰着手指玩。张继科看他白生生的手指弯出一个柔软得不可思议的弧度，指尖有点儿充血，洇着一小块儿殷红。他想起来小时候见到过的蒸笼里刚出锅的白面馒头，松软而有韧劲儿，用方言讲是“很暄”，当中间儿还点了个圆圆的红点儿。

张继科很想知道，马龙的手摸上去会不会像白馒头似的热腾腾、软乎乎，又或者像刚刚他对自己的神情那样冷冰冰、硬邦邦的。不过就算是冷冰冰、硬邦邦的，张继科发现，自己还是想去拉一拉马龙的手。

这可真是不可思议，张继科想。明明上一秒马龙还莫名其妙生着他的气，闹得恨不得来掐他的脖子，这一秒自己竟然又想去拉他的手。

太阳落山了，柔柔的橙黄的光打在马龙身上，他朝向张继科的那半边脸笼在光里，好像刷了一层酱料的烤年糕。张继科吞了吞口水，终于意识到今天的晚饭没了着落。马龙的肚子叫了一声，随即他的脸更红了，好像又往烤年糕上撒了把辣椒面儿。

直到晚自习的预备铃响了，办公室的门打开，级部主任才探出个头说，回去上课，下不为例。俩人于是伸着懒腰往回走。

张继科看着马龙无意间伸到自己眼前的手，鬼使神差地给攥了过来。可能是在楼道里站得久了，马龙的指尖有点儿凉。要是他现在把手伸我脖子里取暖，我大概也不会打他，张继科想。

马龙很奇怪地回头看他，想把手抽回来。张继科又一把把他薅回来，直接贴紧了手心。马龙手心还热乎乎的，像个小暖炉，也像那种表面灰头土脸，掰开后却发现金灿灿像要流出糖浆一样的烤红薯。于是张继科问，马龙，我能拿你暖暖手吗？

马龙说：“滚蛋。”

他又说：“撒开。”

张继科说：“不撒。”

马龙甩开他往前走：“你爱咋咋吧。”

张继科跑上来说：“我反悔了，我不帮石川追你了。”

马龙回头：“啥？”

张继科很认真地说：“我追你吧。”

他在马龙脸上飞快地“啾”了一口，感觉口感比草莓大福好多了，欢天喜地地跑走了。

马龙回到教室的时候已经上课了，他愤恨地打开物理习题，肚子叫了一声。

他坐的位子靠走廊窗子，快下课的时候有人在外面“叩叩”地敲了两声，马龙擦掉窗上的水雾，看到张继科拎着一个饭盒趴在窗外。

马龙打开一点儿窗户，接过张继科递进来的饭盒。冷风灌进来，前排睡觉的同学哆嗦了一下。张继科示意马龙关好窗户，转身走了。

马龙打开饭盒，卤肉饭还冒着热气，一闻就是食堂左走第三家。

第二天有人看到石川哭哭啼啼地质问张继科。

于是张继科在传言中又失恋了。

还成了破坏中日友谊的渣男。

实际上石川说的是，你怎么能这样呢，说好的我请你吃饭你帮我追马龙的呀，你怎么这样的……

期中考试成绩下来那天，张继科看到马龙垂着头从光荣榜前走过去。

第二天天还没透亮，张继科叼着牙刷在宿舍楼阳台上发现马龙在学校大操场上跑圈。

他连泡沫都没吐干净就跑去了操场。

马龙看都没看他，哈着热气跑过去。

张继科追上去。

跑了一会儿马龙突然说，你不用管我。

张继科停下来愣住了。

然后他又跟在马龙后面隔着大概十几米的地方跑，一直跑到天都更亮一些了，张继科不住地喊着马龙的名字。

他颈上的那块玉从领口跳出来，随着他一颠一颠的跑动往他脸上砸，砸在鼻子上，惹出一阵鼻酸。一阵阵白雾随着他的叫喊飘起来，熏得他几欲落泪。

他把玉坠子塞回领子里面，冰得他直哆嗦，冰凉的玉坠儿很快被温热的胸膛暖热了，可是张继科感觉，他胸膛里面的那颗心，冷得快要跳不动了。

马龙突然掉头回来，东边日出就照在他身上。

张继科也停下来，可他穿得的确单薄，不跑起来就有些冷。

马龙用他暖和和的手掌拉过张继科。

张继科觉得马龙有时候就像块冰糖，甜归甜，但硬邦邦直咯牙。必须得太阳出来了晒着，晒得暖烘烘的要化了，他才肯变得又乖又黏。可是张继科不舍得让马龙去受烈日炙烤，他想把他揣到胸口捂着，让他黏着自己，然后两个人变成一个。


End file.
